


Doom Tale

by Nixuliium



Category: Doom (Video Games), Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:46:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixuliium/pseuds/Nixuliium
Summary: DOOM and Undertale crossover





	Doom Tale

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea i had floating around in my head ID and Bethesda/Zenimax studios own doom  
> Toby Fox owns undertale this is just a fan thing also Chara is Male Frisk Is female and Doom guy's name is Nix Frisks text Chara text Nix/Doom guy text *action* also Chara and Frisk are 18 Nix is unknown Also this is my first fanfic so please be nice

Once there were three races living in harmony Humans, Monsters and Demons

Then humans waged war on the demons and when the war was over the demons fled underground never to be seen by the other two races they lived in peace longer but then another war broke out the humans drove the monsters underground and created the barrier but they also drove one human underground with them to be kept hidden Mt Ebott 20XX

 

_ Ow my head what happened *Frisk wakes up and starts looking around* oh i must have fallen through that hole in the ceiling wait im in mount Ebott how oh no oh no no no no  _

**Hey!**

_ *frisk looks around* who’s there where are you come out from where your hiding _

***Chara walks up to frisk* get off of your arse and come along mothers coming**

_ *frisk looks up to see a female human in a green and yellow sweater with brown shorts* _

_ Who are you and how did you get down here? _

**Same way you did through the hole but that's not important right now. Follow me i know a safe place**

_ No i don't want to follow you _

***chara pulls out a knife* WELL THEN IT WAS KNIFE TO MEET YOU she said with a sinister smile on her face*takes a swing at frisk***

_ *Frisk dodges* oh no you dont _

**How did you move so fast no matter i will get you eventually but not now *Chara flees the battle***

_ *frisk gets up to follow _

_ *frisk runs* _

Hey you human down here

_ *frisk looks down to see a golden flower * What the hell where did this come from?  _

Howdy I'm Flowey Flowey the Flower said the flower in a chipper voice


End file.
